


Die beiden Flügel

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: ohne die meinen zu verlassen [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bail being a lovesick dork, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, Schmoop, romantic smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Auch Bail ist seiner Pflichten manchmal müde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titel ist eine Anspielung auf ein anderes Gedicht von Neruda, "Deine Hände". 
> 
> Brehas Spitzname für Bail, B, kommt aus Karen Millers "Wild Space". Das Querido habe ich ihr in den Mund gelegt, nachdem ich es in einer anderen Fiction gelesen habe. Ich finde es passt. Es ist spanisch für "Liebster".

_"What am I to do, love, loved one?_

_I don't know how others love_

_or how people have loved in the past._

_I live, watching you, loving you._

_Being in love is my nature."_

\- Pablo Neruda -

 

* * *

 

 

Bail war in der Nacht wiedergekehrt. Unbemerkt war er in sein eheliches Schlafzimmer geschlichen in dem Breha selig schlief mit der Intention den Reisestaub abzuwaschen um dann zu schlafen. Zu lange war er diesmal fort gewesen, so lange das die Sehnsucht ihn so rastlos gemacht hatte, bis es ihm als gute Idee erschienen war früher von Coruscant abzureisen.

 

Er hielt inne, als er sah das Breha sich im Schlaf bewegte. Ihr schönes Gesicht zeichnete sich gegen das weiße Kissen ab und hinderte ihn daran an ihr vorbei in den Waschraum zu gehen, so brauchte er einige Zeit um sich von ihrem schlafenden Anblick loszureißen. Das Bild war zu friedlich, zu schön.

 

 _Zuhause_ , dachte er seufzend und spürte die Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern, _endlich bin ich wieder zuhause._

 

Es war nur die Aussicht neben ihr im Bett zu schlafen, die ihn dazu brachte hinüber in den Waschraum zu gehen und seine Kleidung auszuziehen. Während er unter das heiße Wasser der Dusche trat dachte er an die letzten Wochen seiner Abwesenheit.

 

Coruscant war im Moment kein sonderlich einladender Ort, auch wenn alle Senatoren so taten als würden sie die unterschwellige Anspannung nicht spüren, sobald sie aus dem Senat traten. Es wurde wie auch sonst zum Essen geladen, in die Oper gegangen, Theaterstücken beigewohnt und Bankette gegeben.

 

Bail war dieser Dinge müde. Er war sich immer seiner Pflichten bewusst und kam all diesen verantwortungsvoll nach, doch es kam immer ein Punkt an dem er Coruscant müde wurde, die Pflichten ihm schwerer fielen als sie sollten. Gerade die letzte Zeit, in der Padmé und er immer wieder in unmögliche Abenteuer verstrickt gewesen waren, hatten ihn ausgelaugt. Padmé war _wirklich_ ein Magnet für allerlei unglaubliche Vorfälle.

 

Die Entscheidung einige Tage früher nach Hause zu kehren, war eine Kurzschluss-Reaktion und ihm war klar das Breha, nach dem sie sich darüber ausgiebig gefreut hatte das er bei ihr war, ihn maßregeln würde.

 

Das Lächeln das ihm dieser Gedanke entlockte umspielte noch seinen Mund, als er aus der Dusche trat und seinen Körper etwas abgelenkt trocknete. Schlaftrunken ging er hinüber in das dunkle Zimmer. Das Bett war groß und einladend. Breha schlief immer ausschließlich auf ihrer Seite, auch wenn er fort war.

 

Als er schließlich zu ihr ins Bett glitt spürte er wie etwas in ihm zur Ruhe kam. Er schlang einen Arm um ihren warmen Körper, berührte die weiche Haut ihres nackten Oberarmes zärtlich. Andächtig, mit geschlossenen Augen, presste er sein Gesicht an ihren Nacken und das Haar das diesen bedeckte. Sie roch noch ganz leicht nach ihrem Shampoo und darunter grüßte ihn das Aroma ihres Körpers und selbst jetzt, halb schlafend und müde, spürte er wie das Blut sein Geschlecht schwer machte und zumindest ein Teil seines Körpers erwachte.

 

 Und Breha drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm, als würde sie seine Anwesenheit unterbewusst bemerken und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Sie murmelte etwas das wie sein Name klang. Ihre Stimme war heiser und liebevoll.

 

Bail seufzte und streichelte sie selbstvergessen.

 

Er würde schlafen können, nur nicht jetzt gleich. Es würde dauern bis sein Körper sich beruhigt hatte.

 

Natürlich konnte er die Sache auch einfach selbst in die Hand nehmen, doch danach stand ihm nach den Wochen allein einfach nicht der Sinn. Er redete sich gut zu, dachte an morgen. _Morgen_.

 

Er dachte an Breha im frühmorgendlichen Licht neben ihm, ihre weichen Rundungen die ihn einluden sie zu erforschen. Sie wäre verschlafen und erfreut darüber ihn zu sehen, ihr Lächeln wäre alles was er bräuchte. Ihr Körper läge nachgiebig und heiß unter seinem. Er würde mit wenig Anstrengung in sie gleiten können und sie würde ihm willig entgegen kommen.

 

Ein erneutes Seufzen, das fast ein Stöhnen war. So würde das nichts mit der wohlverdienten Nachtruhe. Bail ließ von seiner Frau ab, vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken und rollte sich zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Einen Moment saß er am Bettrand und sah auf seine Erektion nieder. Widerstrebend erhob er sich um zurück in den Waschraum zu trotten, doch als er ich umdrehte sahen ihn Brehas verhangene Augen an.

 

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." murmelte er entschuldigend. Ihr Gesicht wurde von dem dunklen Vorhang ihres Haares umrahmt. Sie wirkte jung, viel jünger. Und so, losgelöst von ihren prunkvollen Roben und ihren Insignien, hatte sie die klare Schönheit einer wirklichen Frau. Sie war greifbar und nah und wirkte so verführerisch auf ihn das sein Körper sich nun unweigerlich bereit machte sich mit ihr zu vereinen.

 

" _Querido_." brachte Breha mit dunkler Stimme hervor und ließ ihren Blick über ihn gleiten. "Wo willst du hin?"

 

Ihr Lächeln war wissend, ihr Blick fiel kurz hinab auf seine Männlichkeit, bevor sie ihm fest in die Augen sah und das Lacken zurück warf. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Sie sah so einladend aus, das er keinen Grund sah nicht zu ihr zu kommen. Er war zu selbstsüchtig, wenn es um sie ging. Zu selbstsüchtig sich ihr zu berauben.

 

Einen Augenblick hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen das er sie aufgeweckt hatte, doch dies verging als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte und ihn noch näher zog.

 

Es war nicht das erste Mal das er dachte er habe sie nicht verdient.

 

"Komm zu mir." Ihr Flüstern war genug um ihn alles andere vergessen zu lassen und er half ihr ihre Unterwäsche hinab zustreifen und aus ihrem Nachthemd zu schlüpfen.

 

Ihr erster Kuss machte es ihm unmöglich zu denken. Die Funken die dieser einfache Kontakt zündete weckten seinen übermüdeten Körper.

 

Seine Hände fuhren unruhig über ihre Haut, versuchten so viel wie nur möglich von ihr zu berühren. Es überraschte ihn ihre vor Erregung glasigen Augen zu sehen, als er von ihr abließ. Hatte sie ihn etwa ebenso sehr vermisst wie er sie? Lag sie auch des Nachts wach, unfähig gleich einzuschlafen, weil er ihr fehlte?

 

Breha beobachtete ihn, ließ ihren Blick über sein Gesicht gleiten, als frage sie sich ob dies ein Traum war. Ihr Mund war halboffen und feucht. Sie wiederholte seinen Namen - es klang wunderbar. Er lehnte über ihr und streichelte ihre Brüste und die dunklen Spitzen. Immer wieder kam sie ihm entgegen, biss sich auf die Lippen um die Geräusche zu unterdrücken die er ihr entlockte. Als er sich hinabbeugte und ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund saugte stöhnte sie neben ihm auf.

 

Als er von ihr abließ drehte sie sich ihm entgegen, streckte ihre Hand aus um ihre Finger um ihn schließen zu können. Er vergaß was er getan hatte und hielt inne. Ihr verführerisches Lachen heizte seine Erregung nur an. Sie verteilte die Feuchtigkeit die von ihm auf ihren Oberschenkel tropfte und rieb ihn langsam und fest. Ihre Hand war so klein, so zart, aber sie hielt ihn genau so wie er es liebte.

 

Breha war... Sie war _sein_. Er wurde nie müde sie anzusehen oder zu lieben. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun das sie fünfzehn Jahre jünger und bildschön war, auch wenn es ihm dieser Umstand noch einfacher gemacht hatte sich Hals über Kopf in sie zu verlieben.

 

Nein, es war ihre Leidenschaft, ihre Intelligenz, ihr gebendes Wesen, ihre Verbundenheit mit ihrer Heimat die es ihm unmöglich gemacht hatten sie nicht zu begehren. Er hatte alles daran getan sie nicht heiraten zu müssen, hatte den Jedi und dessen Vorschlag verflucht. Sie war zu jung, mit ihren kaum Zwanzig Jahren. Er hatte protestiert. Tatsächlich war er der Einzige der die Idee absurd gefunden hatte.

 

Er erinnerte sich an Brehas vor Intensität glühenden goldbraunen Augen, die er über den Tisch hinweg nicht hatte ansehen können. Heute wusste er, das sie verärgert gewesen war, das er sie so rigoros vor aller Anwesenden abgelehnt hatte. Oh ja, stolz war sie auch.

 

Anschließend war sie zu ihm gekommen und hatte gesagt das er sich zusammen reißen sollte. "Denkt an unser Volk, Bail Organa." Damit hatte sie ihm einen stählernen Seitenblick zugeworfen, ihre Haltung so gerade und hochtrabend, das er fast vergessen hatte wie klein sie war.

 

Er hatte sich zurechtgewiesen gefühlt, ja, sogar beschämt. Natürlich, wenn diese kleine Frau sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden konnte, einen ihr unbekannten um Jahre älteren Mann zu heiraten um ihre Familien zu vereinen und die Thronfolge zu sichern, so konnte er das auch.

 

Niemand hatte ahnen können das sich aus dieser Ehe eine Liebe entwickeln würde, die nicht nur Alderaan zu Gute gekommen war, sondern auch sein eigenes Leben und wie er glaubte auch Brehas, verbessert hatte.

 

Noch heute dankte er Jedi Jorus C'baoth jedes Mal wenn sie einander trafen, dafür das er seine Ehe gestiftet hatte.

 

Sie war das Beste das ihm hatte passieren können. Das war der letzte klare Gedanke den Bail hatte, bevor er seine Männlichkeit gegen die Öffnung ihres Körpers presste und langsam hinabsank. Mit Befriedigung sah er wie ihre Augen zurückrollten und sie den Mund öffnete. Langsam, ganz langsam glitt er in die feuchte Hitze ihres Schoßes.

 

Breha schloss ihre Beine um ihn, um ihn näher zu ziehen. Bail konnte sich das Grinsen über ihre Ungeduld nicht verkneifen. Er ließ sich Zeit, denn auch wenn sie jetzt ungeduldig war, wollte er ihrem Körper genug Zeit lassen um sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen, schließlich waren sie seit seiner Abreise nicht mehr intim miteinander gewesen.

 

Als er letztendlich vollkommen in ihr war und sie eng umschlungen beieinander lagen küsste er sie innig. Es dauerte bis sie beide genug davon hatten, bis er spürte wie sich Breha um ihn zusammenzog, wie ihre Hüften begannen vor und zurück zu wiegen.

Erst dann glitt er aus ihr hinaus und wieder zurück. Setzte den Rhythmus um sie vergessen zu lassen wie lange sie getrennt gewesen waren, wie spät es war, wie müde sie war, wie früh sie würden aufstehen müssen.

Er wollte das sie alles vergaß bis auf seinen Namen, bis auf ihre Liebe.

 

Sie war ihm so nah. Ihr liebliches Gesicht, presste sich an seinen Hals, während sich ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken bohrten und ihn zeichneten. Morgen würde sie die langen Striemen küssen und sich entschuldigen, vielleicht würde er sie sogar damit aufziehen, doch insgeheim genoss er es wenn sie das tat. Ja, auch er hatte seinen Stolz.

 

Er spürte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut und immer wieder zwischen seinen, an Stärke zunehmenden Stößen, hörte er wie sie seinen Namen atemlos stöhnte. Auch er vergaß alles.

 

Die Hitze riss ihn mit. Der Druck wurde unerträglich bis etwas in ihm nachgab und er sich in ihr ergoss. Endlich, dachte er dankbar als er nieder sank und ihre Münder zusammen presste. Noch einige Male stieß er in sie und sie streichelte hingebungsvoll seinen Rücken.

 

Vorsichtig drehte er sich mit ihr um, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag und sie über ihm thronte. Ihr Blick war verhangen, die Lider schwer. Da war ein angedeutetes Lächeln, schwer vor Verlangen. Ihren Körper konnte er nur schwer erahnen, doch er wusste wie sie aussah. Seine Hände fanden auch so ihren Weg über ihre Haut.

 

Bail ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten um ihr noch mehr Lust zu bereiten. Es war nicht der beste Winkel, aber er wusste das Breha so nicht lange brauchen würde. Die Anspannung in ihrem Körper über ihm war spürbar und sie begann sich rastlos zu bewegen.

 

Die Dunkelheit verbarg ihre vor Wonne zufallenden Augen, doch ihr unregelmäßiger Atem war laut und klar. Das feuchte Geräusch ihres Geschlechts auf seinem Körper trieb ihn ebenso an, wie das verräterische Beben ihrer Schenkel. Noch immer war er in ihr, wusste sie würde kommen, noch bevor er ganz aus ihr hinaus gleiten würde. Bail schloss seine andere Hand um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie fest und ließ seinen Daumen nun besonders unnachgiebig über ihre Klitoris streichen. Breha erschauerte über ihm in der Halbdunkelheit.

 

Sie gab ein erleichtertes Schluchzen von sich, versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen, doch er ließ sie nicht. Er spürte das Zucken ihrer inneren Muskeln, hörte ihre Seufzer. Die endlos erscheinende Welle ihres Höhepunkts umspülte ihn und zog sich schließlich zurück. Breha sank nieder und suchte trunken seinen Mund.

 

Sie fanden sich. Ihre Zähne schlugen ungeschickt aneinander, sie störten sich nicht daran. Sein Arm zog sie fester zu sich. Sein Kuss wurde unnachgiebig und sie schmolz für ihn. Ihr warmes Gewicht halb auf, halb neben seinem Körper holte ihn zurück in die Welt.

 

Breha kämpfte sich schließlich schwerfällig auf und tapste in den Waschraum. Nachdem sie sich selbst gesäubert hatte, kam sie zurück zu ihm und wusch ihn ebenfalls sorgfältig mit einem warmen Waschlappen.

 

Jede ihrer Berührungen war willkommen. Als sie sich schließlich wieder neben ihm nieder ließ, lehnte sie sich an ihn.

 

"Mein Täubchen," flüsterte er in ihr Haar. ",du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe."

 

Bail spürte ihr Lächeln mehr das er es sah.

 

"Ich schätze eben so sehr wie ich dich vermisst habe, B."

 

Einige Augenblicke erfreuten sie sich lediglich an der Anwesenheit des anderen. Brehas Finger strichen abwesend über seine glatte Brust, während er sie seinerseits nicht los lassen konnte, seine Hände ausgebreitet über ihre Hüften. Ob um sie festzuhalten oder um sie zu schützen war ihm in diesem Moment nicht ganz klar.

 

Schließlich wurde Brehas Streicheln langsamer bis ihre Hand letztendlich ganz innehielt und ihren Platz auf seinem Brustbein fand, während ihr Atem tiefer wurde. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen.

 

Dieses Mal war es einfacher einzuschlafen. Schließlich hatte Bail alles was er brauchte.

 

Er war zuhause.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie heim kommen und tut ebenso gut.


End file.
